


Jokes backfire

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino comes home after the bug hunting outing with Taichi for DASH. He doesn't do well.





	Jokes backfire

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written for more than two weeks (yeah I know I'm posting, but I had written those things weeks ago when I was in a writing spree). I wanted to write, but all was horrible, and I didn't know what to write nothing stuck out in my mind, and I was just unhappy in general. So yeah… With all the pictures and gifs going around, I wanted to write something about Nino's guesting on DASH and his fear about bugs. This happened. I'm not happy with it. I know it's not that good, but I wrote it, and I want to share. I hope somebody can enjoy it.

Nino forced a fake smile on his face as he bowed in front of his senpai again thanking him for the day, his guidance and the smooth filming. He climbed into the car of his manager to be brought home, trying hard to forget the feeling of those legs moving over his body. He grimaced softly as he remembered the feel of the bug in his hands, fighting the urge to throw up as well as a full-body shudder. 

He listened only half-heartedly to the murmur of his manager informing him about tomorrows schedule as he opened his game console, trying to play a game and clear his thoughts, but it was not easy. The need to strip out of his clothes grew on the way home. He needed to check that there was nothing left on his body or clothes. Nino knew it was silly. There was nothing. Taichi had checked him over; the rest of the staff had as well as his manager. The woman would not have let him into the car if there were any bugs on him; he knew that. Still, the feeling of having them crawl over his skin did not leave him. His fingers gripped the game console even tighter as he breathed slowly, controlled through his nose to calm down his racing heart. To think about having to do all this next year again made him want to throw up, honestly. 

"Thank you for today's hard work," he heard the woman say suddenly. He blinked as he realised they had stopped and were in front of the apartment complex (or more like in the garage of the complex so that he wouldn't be seen outside).

"Back to you," he said with another - hopefully believable - bright smile on his face. The others should believe that he was faking how much he hated the bugs for a laugh and not that it felt as if he was caught up in his own personal nightmare. 

Nino slumped against the wall when he finally entered the elevator, which would bring him up to his apartment he shared with his two lovers. He was tired, and he wanted a shower and then hide in his bed or on the sofa, not thinking about bugs for at least another year. And even that sounded as too soon for him. He rubbed his arms to get rid of the feeling of little legs running up and down his bare skin with groan until the small bell in the elevator told him that he had arrived at the right floor. He was happy that nobody had entered the elevator until now. It was a seldom luxury to travel alone, but he was thankful for this. Nino didn't think he would be able to endure any prolonged time with some other kind of interaction right now.

Nino slipped into the apartment and took off his shoes. He stared at them for a second, wondering if he needed to clean them but then decided that they were fine. He didn't know about the rest of his clothes but then again. He could put them into the washing machine or burn them. Right now, burning sounded right in his head. 

"I'm back," he called as he entered their living room in search of his lovers. He stopped just in the doorway when he saw a big face beetle sitting proudly on top of the coffee table. He knew it was fake because for one it didn't move, second Jun would throw a fit if there were a living bug in their living room or kitchen. Still, Nino flinched at the sight of it his skin crawled, and it took all of his willpower not to scratch it until the feeling would vanish. He heard someone enter the living room, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the insect in their damn home. It made just all the things that happened during the too long shooting repeat again and again in his head. 

"Welcome back. Did you fight those scary bugs?" Jun asked in a teasing voice, and Nino blinked a little. "Or did you get caught by them?" Jun continued. When there was no answer, a frown appeared on his face trying to get Nino's attention. 

"What's up?" Ohno's voice was adding itself to the muddle in his head as the oldest entered the living room from another door. His eyes fell on the beetle before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. He walked over to the toy and took it in between his fingers to come closer. He moved it in front of Nino's face. 

"We thought you might have gotten used to it? Did you manage to catch one?" Ohno asked with a grin. "Otherwise you can practise with that we wanted to give it before shooting actually, look it can move. Isn't it cute?" he cooed as he moved a small mechanism. The sound of the device was just like the chirping of those bugs he had seen today, Nino thought as he watched the tiny metal legs move. He paled considerably when Ohno held the beetle even closer, before turning on his heels and running to the bathroom to throw up before he could make a mess of their living room. 

God, he had forgotten how much fun Ohno and Jun had last year when the special finally appeared on the TV. They had teased Nino for days. Nino had been annoyed, but then again there had been weeks in between the shooting and that.

—

"What was that?" Jun asked Ohno when they were alone once again. Ohno rubbed the back of his head in confusion for a moment before the sounds of retching reached them. They exchanged a wary, worried look before hurrying to where the other man had vanished. 

"Nino, what's wrong?" Ohno asked as he knelt beside Nino. Nino groaned a little as he pressed his forehead against the cold surface of the toilet bowl. 

"Nothing," he said slowly as he felt his muscles relax under Jun's fingers who was massaging the base on his neck. 

"Of course. That's why you are throwing up," Jun said with a cluck of his tongue, forcing Nino to shuffle back. "Stop that it's unhygienic."

"I had worse today," Nino mumbled with a frown as he forced his eyes open. He looked over Ohno with a small glare. "And this is all your fault!" he said as he remembered earlier and fought against the hold of Jun. He wriggled out of the embrace which was easy because Jun was just as shocked about his reaction as Ohno was and didn't want to hurt him. He slipped out of the room to run to their bedroom and threw open his cupboard. He needed to shower now more than ever.

He stared at his shaking hands on the cupboard for a second. Was it his imagination, or were there little ants crawling all over him? He closed his eyes with a shake of his head to get out of this illusion. He knew it was wrong. He shook his head tiredly, telling himself that there were no monsters in here as he opened the door and shrieked when something flew right into his face. 

Ohno and Jun were halfway to the bedroom when they heard the cry of utter fear and the crush following. They exchanged a look of horror before starting to run. "Nino!" "Kazu, what happened?"

Nino was paralysed as he sat pressed against the bed on the floor. He was shaking, and his fingers were clawing at his arms, his face was pressed against his knees as he tried to make himself as small as possible. 

"Nino stop," Jun said as he walked into the room further to grab his shoulders and forced him to look up. When Nino didn't budge the least bit but instead buried his fingers deeper into his skin, almost drawing blood, Jun moved his hands to put them on top of Nino and force him to let go. 

"Let me go! I hate you!" Nino shouted when Jun succeeded in removing his hands from his arms. He forced Nino to uncurl himself and held him as tight as he dared without hurting Nino or letting Nino hurt himself. He was more than a little freaked out by his behaviour, but he would be able to get to the bottom of this, he swore to himself. 

Nino felt ill as he tried to glare at Jun. He knew it was futile, tears were streaming down his face, as he tried not to throw up or stop breathing. He felt as if it was hard to get enough oxygen in his lungs as it was, and he didn't want to die like that. His attempts to fight Jun off grew stronger, more desperate as he realised that it got harder and harder to breathe. 

Jun flinched as a foot connected with his side, and he moved to be able to straddle Nino under him without him being able to throw him off. They always joked about how weak Nino looked, but there was a lot of power in this small body. At least when he was panicked like that. "Nino calm down, come on what is wrong?" he tried as he shook Nino slightly, but it didn't seem as if Nino realised what was happening right now. He just struggled harder under him as his breathing grew frantic. "Satoshi! Do something," he yelled as he felt a strange sort of cold heat rise in his body when Nino's face grew more and more ashen. 

Ohno had been trying to find out what spooked Nino like that and stood back at their wardrobe, checking it over without seeing anything. He trusted Jun to be able to help Nino. At least the other mostly knew what to do when anything happened. But when Jun called for him, he let the clothes he had in his hands fall to run over to them. He knelt at their side, taking Nino's face in his hands. "Kazu, calm down," he whispered as he rubbed his cheeks to get hopefully at least a bit of his attention. "You are safe here; nothing is hurting you. I'm sorry about the toy beetle I didn't want to scare you like that," he whispered. Nino opened his eyes finally when the man continued to talk to him in calm tones. But his breathing was still too fast, and he felt light-headed, not right in general. He clenched at Jun's hand a bit helplessly as he couldn't stop though. Ohno looked around before pressing his lips to Nino's to force him to stop breathing for a second before he put his hands in front of his face to create a makeshift wall for him to be forced to breath used air in again. "Jun I need a bag," he hissed as Jun let Nino go because the fight had left the other. His body was still spasm, but now it was more because of the hyperventilation than because he wanted to fight them.

Jun swore as he went to his side of the wardrobe to pull out a paperback and dumbed the hats inside without bothering if they were okay. He threw them at Ohno who thanked him and put it over Nino's face. He counted his breathing rate silently close to Nino's ear before removing it, checking if Nino was okay or if they needed to repeat it. 

Jun fell to his knees tiredly when it seemed that Nino didn't need a doctor or something right now. Nino was still lying on his back, face pale and sweaty but a lot calmer than before. He carefully collected Nino in his arms to hug him with almost all of his body. "That was scary," he whispered. Ohno chuckled mirthlessly as he nodded. He looked Nino over before putting his hand to his face to get his attention. 

"Kazu what happened?"

"I hate you," he murmured tiredly, tears fresh in the corner of his eyes. Ohno frowned as he caught the tears with his fingers because they could fall. 

"Why? Okay, we were mean with the toy beetle but…"

"You put some in the wardrobe. It flew directly in my face and freaked me out. You know I hate bugs," he said, crying weakly now. 

"What we did nothing like that," Jun denied, and Ohno nodded. He sighed as he looked at the wardrobe again. It probably was just a moth or something, but Nino had been too deep into… whatever, Ohno didn't understand. He caught his hands before they could scratch at his slightly red arms again. Ohno knew one thing though, Nino was seriously freaked out and not on the right mind for any jokes.

"Okay bathing time," Ohno decided as he stood pressing a kiss to Nino's forehead. Jun hugged the smaller man close to himself before moving him slightly and picking him up princess style to follow Ohno. Nino leant his head against Jun's shoulder before trying to run away again.

"Stay still, or I might let you fall."

"There will be bugs all over you as well," Nino whined. 

Jun huffed slightly as he refrained from rolling his eyes at the silly fear of Nino. "I'll take a bath with you. Then they'll be gone right?"

Nino looked at him with wide eyes before nodding very slowly. "And Oh-chan?"

"I'll hop in with you two. As if I would let the chance go to be close to your naked bodies," he teased as he entered the bath. Jun sat Nino down on the small stool in the middle of the room to take off his clothes carefully as Ohno pulled off the top of the bath. He looked Nino over carefully. Nino was still somewhat shaken, and his arms were slightly red from all the scratching he had done under the sleeves. He sighed as he poured in some of a lavender oil Jun used to mix with water to use as a body spray. They usually put nothing in the water, but he hoped that the smell would calm down Nino's nerves. Jun looked up sharply as he smelled it, but a look of Ohno motioning to Nino stopped all complaints there might have been. 

Nino was rubbing at his skin with a washcloth staring at his hands, legs, arms or stomach from time to time to make sure nothing was crawling over his skin before rubbing at the spot more harshly. Jun bit his lips as he took off his clothes faster to take over the cloth from Nino washing him down and then washing the soap off. He kissed the top of his head with a smile. 

"There all clean," Jun said when Nino met his eyes with a frown. 

"I can still feel little legs all over me," he whined. Jun sighed as he tugged him up to lead him to the tub and helped him inside. He slid into the water behind him to take him in his arms and take his hands in his own. 

"What did senpai make you do that you are that freaked out? It's worse than last year."

Nino frowned as Ohno slipped into the water as well as moving to be able to fit in perfectly with the other two. He looked at him before tickling his feet and pulling Nino so that he was almost laying entirely in the water. His head was held by Jun, and he allowed himself to close his eyes, smelling the fragrance that reminded him so much of his lovers. Jun loved the smell of lavender, and Nino had long begun to feel home whenever he smelled it. 

Nino carefully told the other what they did that day. He didn't know what was wrong with his head, but it was hard to shut it off and not see all those crawling things around or feel the tiny feet. He knew it was stupid. They never really touched him it had been only one cicada that had been put on his clothes and Taichi had been patient with him. Still, it didn't mean that it had in any way helped him to enjoy it or not think about how disgusting everything had been. It had been a nerve-wracking shooting from the beginning to the end. 

Nino fell asleep in the bath surrounded by his lovers, and with their combined strengths they were able to carry the man to their bedroom and put him in the middle of it before sliding in on both sides to hug him. Nino mumbled something in his sleep as he turned to his side, snuggling closer to Jun's chest. His hands made grabby motions until one of them hit Ohno's hand, and he held it tightly. Jun chuckled softly as he kissed his neck and tried to get comfortable. 

"Seems like trying out insects for dinner is out for a while," Ohno joked weakly. 

Jun grimaced as he tried not to imagine having to eat insects. He moved his arm buried under Nino to put it under his head instead of the rest of the body and pinched Ohno's ears. "I swear if you make any jokes about bugs or insects or anything resembling them I might have to kill you after today."

"Prude," Ohno said, sticking out his tongue before hugging Nino from behind the best he could. "But yeah I will make extra sure there is nothing inside for a few days, as well as clean his stuff from today," he mumbled before putting down his head with a sigh. After today's events, he didn't want to joke about it for a while. And maybe he could get back on Taichi one of those days. (Ohno wasn't sure that he was going to hold Jun back with killing their senpai honestly. But this was something to think about the next day.)

—

Nino blinked in confusion as he entered the green room a few days later to be greeted by a big basket filled with a retro machine and lots of games. He went closer to open the card attached to it. He giggled as he recognised Taichi's messy handwriting.

_~Sorry for everything I put you through. I thought it was all good fun. I'm also sorry for making that announcement for next year maybe we can somehow make it not come real. Please tell your boyfriends not to kill me when they see the recording? They are scary.~_


End file.
